


The Little Corner Pet Shop

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [22]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Cisco liked his job. He got to bring his dog with him and people always wanted to talk about their pets.
Relationships: Kamilla Hwang/Cisco Ramon
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859224
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	The Little Corner Pet Shop

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's Month Day 22- Pet Shop AU

After working in the pet shop for a while Cisco had got to know the people who came in. There were the people who came in once or twice, usually kids to look at the fish. And then there were a few people who came in regularly, for food for pets they already had. Caitlin and Ronnie dropped by at least every few weeks for cat food, and so did Eddie. Julian usually picked up some kind of treat with a bag of dog food, he had two small spaniels. Sometimes he’d bring them with him into the shop if they’d been out for a walk. Sometimes Gary would bring his rabbit when he dropped by to pick up food, which was unusual- mostly if people had an animal with them it was a dog, unless they were on their way to or from the vet. Quite a few people had started keeping chickens or ducks for eggs, so H.R. had started stocking poultry food after the questions became more frequent. Cisco and Jesse had lost track of the number of rats Hartley had now but clearly Hartley hadn’t with how fondly he talked about each of them. Barry and Iris had never brought McSnurtle- tortoises shouldn’t be handled too much- or any of the fish for obvious reasons, but Barry had shown him pictures. From Iris’ face, he did that a lot.

There were a lot of people with small animals, mostly hamsters and guinea pigs, and Cisco did his best to get to know them. Most of them were families with kids. Even if he couldn’t remember every single name, he tried to remember faces and he always asked after whatever animal they had.

Possibly the best part of his job was not only was he allowed to bring his dog with him, it had been encouraged the minute he’d mentioned Frodo. He was an old mutt now, but he loved sitting just behind the counter and occasionally sticking his head over for people to stroke him.

It was a good job. For now at least. Cisco liked it. H.R. was a good guy and Jesse was nice, and they both loved Frodo too. Maybe one day he’d look at something new, but the little corner pet shop was nice for now.

“Cisco!” Iris said. She had a woman with her instead of Barry. “How are you?”

“Great,” Cisco said. “How are you? How’s McSnurtle?”

“She’s fine. I wanted to introduce you to Kamilla, she works with me over at the Citizen.”

“Hi,” Kamilla said. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Cisco said.

“Kamilla’s doing a series on local businesses for the paper,” Iris said. “And since you’re our favourite pet shop, I thought you might help?”

“Sure,” Cisco said.

“Why don’t I give you my number, you can call when you’ve finished and we can set something up,” Kamilla said. “I don’t want to take up too much of your time while you’re working.”

“That would be great,” Cisco said. “I finish at five so I can call you after?”

“Sounds great.” Kamilla offered him a card and Cisco accepted with a smile. “I think there’s a few people heading this way, I’ll get out your hair. Later?”

“Later,” Cisco promised. Kamilla waved as she left with Iris.

“What was that about?” Jesse asked.

“A newspaper article,” Cisco said. “Tell you later. Hartley, hi, how are the rats doing?”


End file.
